First Love
by naira86
Summary: Chapter 2 Hinata teman masa kecil Naruto melupakan bahwa ia pernah kenal dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mencoba untuk membuat Hinata ingat dengan dirinya. Bagaimana cara Naruto membuat Hinata ingat dengannya yang bersikap dingin? penasaran? bacaaaa!
1. Chapter 1 New Student

**First Love**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Pairing : NaruHina**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama, Schoolt**_

_**Warning : TYPO, OOC banget, GaJe, EYD ga jelas**_

_**Ini Fic pertamaku jadi maaf kalo ga jelas :D**_

* * *

**_Happy Reading ^^_**

Chapter 1 : New student

_**Flashback~**_

Gadis kecil bersurai Indigo itu terlihat sangat ceria, ia masih saja membuat bola-bola salju kecil yang akhirnya ia lemparkan pada anak lelaki bersurai kuning cerah yang akhirnya terjatuh kemudian tertawa . Mereka berdua terlihat sangat ceria padahal mereka tidak saling kenal.

_**End Flashback~**_

"Hinata... Hinata.." panggil gadis yang bernama Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis yang ia panggil Hinata.

"Ha-hai?" sahut gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan terbata.

"Kau kenapa? melamun saja dari tadi."

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa Sakura-san." balas gadis yang bernama Hinata itu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**_Teng! Teng! Teng!_**

_._

_._

Pria berambut perak dengan masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas yang diikuti seorang siswa bersurai kuning cerah. Ia merupakan guru termuda di KHS, namanya Hatake Kakashi.

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru." ujarnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ujar siswa baru tersebut. "Yoroshiku" lanjutnya, dingin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penghuni kelas. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah tertuju pada kursi kosong di sebelah gadis bersurai Indigo.

"Kau boleh memilih tempat dudukmu sendiri." ujar Kakashi-sensei pada Naruto.

"Hai." balasnya sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk barunya.

"Sekarang kalian buka buku Biologi Bab 2." ucap Kakashi-sensei memulai pelajarannya.

* * *

Konoha High School atau biasa disingkat KHS merupakan sekolah yang berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya. Tidak sembarang murid bisa bersekolah disana. Hanya siswa yang IQ tinggi bisa sekolah disana. Bahkan jika siswa itu benar-benar cerdas ia tidak perlu membayar uang sekolah.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis bersurai Indigo dengan mata bening cerahnya, termasuk salah satu siswi cerdas di KHS. Nilai-nilainya selalu yang paling tinggi di antara teman sekelasnya. Selain cerdas ia juga baik dan sangat cantik, matanya yang bening, kulitnya yang putih mulus mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Namun satu hal yang kurang, ia termasuk gadis pemalu. Wajahnya selalu memunculkan semburat merah apabila berbicara dengan seseorang apalagi jika itu seorang pria.

"Na-naruto-kun.. Yo-yoroshiku" ujar pelan gadis disebelah Naruto saat sedang Istirahat.

Naruto yang mendengarnya melihat ke arah suara itu berasal, ia hanya melihat mata gadis yang menyapanya kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa ia pergi keluar kelas.

**Hinata POV**

"E-ehh.."

"Apa dia marah padaku, aneh sekali," ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

"Padahal aku hanya menyapanya, tapi kenapa dia tidak membalas sapaku? dingin sekali."

**End Hinata POV**

Siswa berambut coklat panjang bermata bening berjalan di lorong kelas X, ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu X IPA2.

"Hinata.." ucapnya memanggil nama Hinata.

"Neji-niisan!" seru gadis yang di panggil Hinata, bingung.

"Ada apa Neji-niisan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau melupakan bekalmu." jawabnya sambil memberikan bekal berwarna ungu tersebut.

"Ehh.. Arigatou, gomen aku merepotkan Neji-niisan lagi sampai harus ke kelas X."

"Tidak apa, lagi pula kelasku cuma di atas kelasmu." Sambil tersenyum Neji mengelus kepala Hinata kemudian kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"Hinata.."

"Apa dia mengingatku?" tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

**End Naruto POV**

"Hoi dobe!"

"Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?" tanya pria berambut hitam pekat.

"Teme!"

"Bisa tidak kau tidak memanggilku itu?" tanya pria yang di panggil dobe oleh Sasuke.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Tidak perlu ku beritahu, kau pasti tau alasannya." ujar Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kau masih mencari gadis kecil yang dulu bermain bersamamu? haha.." ejek Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Apa kau ingin menciumnya lagi?" goda Sasuke dengan menekan kata 'Mencium'.

"Teme! Sialan kau Sasuke" ujar Naruto merah padam karena digoda sobat karibnya.

* * *

** .**

** . **

** TBC**

** .**

** .**

**Yosh..! chapter 1 selesai :v tapi kependekan..**

**aku janji chapter 2 nanti panjangggg...**

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2 Tugas kelompok

**First Love**

_**Warning : TYPO, OOC banget, GaJe, EYD ga jelas**_

_**Yosh! lanjuttt hohoho! :D**_

* * *

**Happy Reading ^^**

Chapter 2 : Tugas kelompok

"Ne, otou-san.." panggil Naruto kecil pada Ayahnya.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Tadi.. um.. tadi.." ucapnya ragu.

"Iya, tadi kenapa?" tanya Ayahnya bingung.

"Tadi.. aku... mencium seorang gadis kecil."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawa sasuke meledak.

_**10 menit yang lalu ~**_

"Cih! Itachi-niisan merepotkan ku saja." gerutu Sasuke sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah.

_TAP_

_TAP_

_TAP_

_ckrekk.._

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tertidur pulas dengan beralas lengan sebagai bantal.

"Ne, Otou-san.." ucap Naruto sambil tertidur.

"Dia mengigau?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian terlintas ide untuk mengeganggu Naruto.

"Hm, ada apa?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara seperti bapak-bapak.

"Tadi.. um.. tadi" ucap Naruto kembali.

"Dia menjawab!" sambil menyeringai Sasuke lanjut bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang ngigau. "Iya, tadi kenapa?"

"Tadi.. aku.. mencium seorang gadis kecil." jawab Naruto.

"Pfftt.. HAHAHAHAHHA.." tawa Sasuke meledak sehingga membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

"Arghh! Teme! kau berisik sekali" kesal Naruto yang terbangun akibat ledakan tawa Sasuke.

"Kau lucu sekali Naruto" jawab Sasuke setelah puas tertawa.

"Lucu kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tidak apa."

"Ternyata dia benar-benar menyukai gadis itu" ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Ihh.. ngapain kau senyum-senyum padaku" ucap Naruto jijik sambil menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sialan kau, dobe!"

* * *

Setelah Istirahat makan siang, seluruh siswa KHS kembali menjalani aktivitasnya, belajar.

"Baiklah, karena semua kelompok sudah dibagi silahkan kerjakan tugas kalian secara berkelompok. tapi tidak disini." ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil membaca buku orangenya.

"Eh!"

"Kerjakan di rumah kalian dan jangan lupa sertakan siapa yang tidak mengerjakannya, akan saya beri hadiah." lanjut Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Haaah.. Kakashi-sensei menyebalkan." eluh Sakura setelah Kakashi-sensei meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Untuk apa coba sampai harus kerja kelompok? dan itu bukan dikelas" lanjutnya.

"Sudah sudah Sakura-san" ujar Hinata menenangkan Sakura.

"Ok! karena kita bertujuh sudah kumpul, sebaiknya kita tentukan dirumah siapa kerja kelompoknya." ucap Ino membesarkan suaranya agar bisa di dengar seluruh teman kelompoknya.

"Tapi maaf jangan di rumahku, Okaa-san dapat banyak pesanan bunga jadi aku tidak mau kita merepotkannya" lanjut Ino.

"Di rumahku juga tidak bisa" ucap Sakura setelah Ino berbicara.

Bergitu seterusnya, dengan berbagai macam alasan agar tidak kerja kelompok di rumah mereka tapi tidak sampai Hinata berbicara.

"A-ano.. di rumahku bisa" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Otou-san sedang pergi keluar kota dengan Hanabi, jadi rumahku sepi hanya ada aku dan Neji-niisan" lanjut Hinata sambil memaikkan jari mungilnya.

"Ok! sudah di tentukan, kita ke rumah Hinata." Seru Ten Ten cepat setelah mendengar nama Neji.

"Dan untuk anak cowok tidak ada yang boleh menolak" Seru Ino sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke hadapan anak cowok.

"Terserah, yang penting tugas kelompok ini bisa selesai" ujar Shikamaru tidak peduli.

Sementara Lee dan Naruto mengangguk berarti menyetujui kata-kata Shikamaru.

* * *

Setelah sepakat, sepulang sekolah mereka pergi ke supermarket membeli cemilan untuk mengisi waktu kosong sambil mengerjakan tugas. Setelah itu baru mereka pergi ke rumah Hinata.

"Maaf kalau rumahku tidak terlalu luas dan terlihat kuno" ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak Hinata-san, rumahmu sangat luas berbeda dengan tempat tinggalku" ucap Lee terkagum-kagum memasuki rumah Hinata.

"Oh ya Hinata, Neji-niisan mu dimana?" tanya Ten Ten tidak sabar.

"Neji-niisan? mungkin sebentar ia lagi pulang" jawab Hinata sambil melihat jam tangan yang melekat di lengan kirinya.

"Sudah Ten Ten sebaiknya kita kerjakan tugas ini, aku ingin berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Dasar kalian para cewek, ngomong terus"

"Apa katamu Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura yang marah.

"Tidak ada" jawab Shikamaru acuh.

"Sudah.. sudah" ujar Hinata menengahi keributan antara Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Tadaima"

"Oka..."

"Okaeri Neji senpai" lanjut Ten Ten cepat memutuskan ucapan Hinata.

"Eh Ten Ten?"

"Hai senpai" jawab Ten Ten genit.

"Naruto? kau.. Naruto kan?" tanya Neji yang kaget melihat pria bersurai kuning cerah itu.

"hm, lama tak jumpa Neji" jawab Naruto.

"Eh.. kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Tentu, bahkan sangat kenal. Kau tidak ingat Hinata?" tanya Neji sambil meletakkan tasnya di sofa.

"Tidak, Neji-niisan" jawab Hinata sambil mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, tentu saja kau tidak ingat. Kecelakaan itu.."

"Kecelakaan?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Iya"

"Dulu waktu Hinata berumur 10 tahun ia mengalami kecelakaan, akibatnya ia kehilangan ibunya karena menolongnya dan ia mengalami Amnesia" ucap Neji sedih.

"Tapi sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian jadi sedih, terutama kau, Naruto." lanjut Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Neji-niisan, apa benar aku dan Naruto-kun pernah bertemu?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Tentu, bahkan kalian pernah berciuman" jawab Neji sambil tertawa karena mengingat kejadian saat Naruto terjatuh tepat di depan Hinata yang akhirnya membuat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Hinata dan Naruto yang mendengar langsung apa yang dikatakan Neji langsung merah padam. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Neji akan mengatakannya di depan Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, dan Lee. Sementara itu yang lain hanya bisa tertawa sambil membayangkan bagaimana lucunya Naruto yang terjatuh sehingga membuat ia dan Hinata berciuman.

Akhirnya karena terlalu asyik mendengar cerita dari Neji. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru dan Lee lupa kenapa mereka datang kerumah Hinata.

"Eh.. sepertinya ada yang terlupa" ucap Sakura memutuskan obrolan mereka dengan Neji.

"Apa?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Ah! tugas kelompok" teriak Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten, Naruto, Shikamaru berbarengan.

"Sudah, sebagai gantinya. Aku akan membantu kalian mengerjakan tugas agar cepat selesai"

"Kyaa! arigatou Neji senpai" seru Ten Ten riang.

* * *

Hari sudah sangat larut, tapi mata putih Hinata masih tidak mau terpejam. Ia terus saja terpikir dengan Naruto. Merasa kalau ia dan Naruto itu memang dekat tapi kenapa Naruto selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya? salahnya apa?

Karna terlalu banyak berpikir sampai membuat Hinata mengantuk, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Ne.." suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya.

"Ne.. kau kenapa?" tanya anak kecil bersurai kuning cerah itu.

"Ne.. namamu siapa?" tanya nya lagi.

Yang ditanya terus saja diam. karna jengkel, anak kecil bersurai kuning cerah itu melempar gadis kecil bersurai indigo dengan bola salju kecil. Yang di lempar kaget. Ia ingin menangis tetapi tidak jadi karena melihat anak kecil yang melemparnya tertawa lebar.

Karna jengkel gadis kecil itupun juga melemparnya dengan bola-bola salju kecil sampai membuat anak kecil bersurai kuning cerah itu terjatuh, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

"Ne.. namamu siapa?" tanya anak tersebut mendekati gadis kecil bersurai Indigo.

"Hi-hinata.." ucap gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis. Anak kecil bersurai kuning cerah itu memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya karena melihat senyuman gadis kecil Indigo tersebut.

"Aku Naruto.." ucapnya mendekati gadis indigo untuk bersalaman. Namun di saat ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Kaki kecil Naruto tersandung dan membuat dia menabrak Hinata.

CUP!

* * *

_**Jreng jreng! **_

_**TBC hahaha.. **_

**_Mungkin ini masih pendek tapi... chapter 2 selesaiii _ hahaha.._**

_**mungkin membosankan,, fufufu :v**_

_**untuk yang review :**_

_**blackschool : **arigatou.. terimakasih sudah membaca, review terussss^^_

_**Aizen L sousuke : **Iyaa terimakasih sudah membaca, chapter 2 sudah adaa :D_

**_X :_**_ terimakasih sudah membaca ^^_

_**merry-chan : **terimakasih sudah membaca, review terusss yaaa ^^_

_**Intan sept : **terimakasih atas kritiknya, baca teruss yaaa :D_

**_Guest : _**_okehh sip sip.. terimakasih sudah membaca, semoga chapter ini menarik :v_

_**UzuNami 666 : **terimakasih atas sarannya, sangat membantu. saya sebenarnya bingung mau menyebutkan apa untuk mata Hinata. terimakasih juga telah membaca, revieww teruss yaaa ^^_

**_Mind to review?_**


End file.
